Wireless handheld devices are used for a wide range of applications and operate according to variety of wireless communication standards such as radio frequency identification (RFID), wireless universal serial bus (USB), ultra wideband (UWB), Bluetooth, IEEE 802.11(a), IEEE 802.11(b), 802.11(e), 802.11(g), and other existing wireless communication protocols. Examples of wireless handheld devices include a key fob for keyless entry, a remote control for a television, a wireless mouse, a cell phone, a smart phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless mouse, a wireless flash memory device, and the like.
Many wireless handheld devices are personal devices that provide access to a vehicle, business, home, or contain sensitive information. Accordingly, such handheld wireless devices are not intended to be operated by unauthorized users.